Big City Dreams
by blueeyedbrat6294
Summary: Bella just got a new roomate and she isn't exactly the easiest person to live with. Leave it to her new roommate to break her out f her crazy OCDself. AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight L

"Absolutely not. No. Alice I will not live with your brother that I have never met."

"But Bella you need a roommate and so does he. It's perfect. And don't be so dramatic you have defiantly met him before. Christmas break two years ago." Alice smiled at me triumphantly.

"Alice I hardly call seeing the back of his head through my rear view mirror meeting him and I most certainly do not need a roommate. "

"Oh come on Bella, it will be fine. He is moving to the city and he isn't interested in renting his own apartment. Just do it and see how it works out." Alice gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

What Alice understood is that those puppy dog eyes are my weakness and she used them against me all the time to get whatever she wanted.

"Fine. But if he is mean and rude and inconsiderate he is gone. And he better not be as peppy as you. Not that it's a bad thing it's just I don't know if I could handle living with that much pep. Oh and he is a slob we will have major issues."

"No, No. He is a doctor he is very mellow. Oh Dear. I got to run, Jazz and I have dinner plans. I will come by tomorrow with my brother so the two of you can meet. Hugs. Smooches. Tootles." Alice kissed my cheek and ran out of my apartment.

I have stood on my own for awhile and I thoroughly enjoy it. I'm a twenty three year old single, successful women. I live alone because it takes a special kind of man to deal with me. Let's just say I'm a little bit OCD about things. I am a perfectionist, which is not a bad thing at all in fact it is why I am so good at my job. I am the editor and chief of Degree, a high class, high fashion magazine that is very popular with young adults. I take my job very seriously and I am good at what I do, not to sound big headed or anything but one of the best in the business.

I have many other negative qualities but at least I am women enough to admit I have very poor qualities, on the plus side every negative quality comes with a positive. Such as: I am picky but just because I know what I want. I am sarcastic but just because I don't take shit from anyone. I have a potty mouth but only because I don't believe in filtering thoughts. I am to independent but I call it strong willed. Okay that's enough about my bad sides.

I have lived on my own since I was seventeen, well once Alice lived with me for a week but she moved because she couldn't handle me. She said 'I love you so much Bells but seriously you are an uptight bitch ease up and I'll move back.' I never really offered her back, don't get me wrong I love Alice so much, she is my best friend, but I can't handle living with peppy people. I myself am not so peppy. I like to sit at home curl up on the couch and work.

Work is good, work is great, work keeps my head on straight. All right I will admit that was cheesy but sometimes I get cheesy things in my head and I just can't help myself. I love my job, like I previously stated. I love designing magazines and controlling the certain things that I get to control. Oh yea I guess I am a control freak just because I like things done a certain way. I have won numerous awards for being so great at what I do. Do I brag a lot? I probably do just because I like people to know what I have accomplished so early in life.

Here I am on a Friday night at 9:30pm sitting at home on my laptop working. Doing what I love. Maybe sometimes I wish I had more of a social life. I could have a social life, I get invited to so many parties and promo parties I just can't bring myself to go. I do however always make time for Fashion Week. Fashion is my Passion, I hate to shop but I love clothes, because of my job I usually get free clothes from big clothing designers. They want there stuff featured in the magazine so to convince me they bring me gifts, one of the many perks of my job.

I go to bed every night at 10:00pm no excuses, not a minute later. I am a very scheduled person, although sometimes if I am feeling a little rebellious I take a shower at ten and go to bed after my shower, but other than that I take showers in the morning at exactly 6:30am. I eat breakfast at 6:59am, and by 9:00am I leave for work. Except for weekends, usually I don't follow schedules on weekends because there is absolutely no need to. I know waking up at 6:15am is ridiculous if I don't have to leave until 9:00am but I take my image seriously. I have to, I represent a magazine, the greatest magazine in Seattle.

***

I woke up refreshed like always. I don't get why people are tired in the morning if they go to bed at a reasonable hour then there would be no tiredness. Last month I fired a girl because she fell asleep at her desk, that is completely unacceptable to fall asleep at work. Maybe if she wasn't such a little tramp and didn't run around with half of Seattle she wouldn't of fallen asleep. My phone ring tone brought me out of my thoughts of Tanya and her skank self.

"Good morning Alice." I said pleasantly

"Morning Bells. So what time do you want to meet my brother?" Alice asked a little to peppy.

"Well I need to clean up and get ready, it's 9:00am now so…"

"Great we will be there at 2:00pm. Because we both know there is nothing in that absurdly clean apartment of yours. You are going to use that time to get ready. Don't worry Bella it's great it takes you so long it means you care. Oh and can we talk about my line later please?" Alice pleaded

"We will defiantly talk about it later. I am going to do yoga too by the way." I stated

"Okay see you at 2:00pm and not a second later."

Alice hung up the phone and left me to my thoughts. Alice has been begging me to put an add for her fashion line into Degree. I have always loved Alice's fashion it's just hard to incorporate the items she creates into the Degree theme. Degree is very high fashion, modern, chic. Alice's fashion is very old time, classic, beautiful, elegant gowns. I bet if I told her what type of stuff to design she could do it but I don't want her to get the wrong idea. Alice's fashions are amazing just not what we would incorporate in Degree. I want to help Alice out but I can't jeopardize the magazine. I probably know a few people who could get her into a magazine. I wrote a note in my planner to remember to do that.

At 10:00am I got into the shower to begin the extensive process of becoming beautiful. I can lounge around in sweats and be completely satisfied but since I am meeting my roommate I need to make an impression. My showers take about an hour, I have to wash my hair, and my body, shave and then sit on the bench and relax. After I shower I do my makeup then hair then I get dressed. Makeup takes me half an hour because I don't wear much but I do wear enough. Hair takes about an hour and a half because I have to blow dry, defriz, straighten, and then sometimes curl but not always. Plus I have to moisturize it so it doesn't dry out at break. Getting dressed takes sometimes an hour sometimes longer. I take time to pick out my outfit and then I try on the options and then I narrow it down until I find the best one.

Today I decided I would just straighten my hair. I decided to go with a nude lip and a pale pink eye shadow to make my brown eyes look brighter. I went with a pair of straight leg jeans with a red tube top, and a black shrug. I obviously wasn't wearing shoes because I didn't allow shoes in my house. It could stain the carpet and it brought germs in.

After I was all done I went to go check up on the guest room to make sure it was in tip top shape. It obviously was because I cleaned it myself. I didn't do maids EVER! They can't do things the way I want them done. I pray Alice's brother wasn't a messy person. Oh God help me if he is. I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the living room slowly, I didn't need to rush to the door there was no need. Alice knocked again.

"Okay Alice, I'm not fucking deaf I'm coming." I said slightly annoyed. I heard Alice yelling from the other side of the door.

"Language like that doesn't make a very good first fucking impression. Oh oops, oh well its my brother." I giggled to myself. Alice was so cute sometimes, okay all the time. I opened the door and hugged Alice.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to swear at…" I couldn't speak and that rarely happened. He was, He was.. I don't even know. Gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, god-like, Jesus in person. He was more amazing than any model that has ever been in my magazine. His copper messy hair, his bright green eyes, his structured jawbone, and the way you could see his sculpted muscles under his shirt. _Stop Bella, You don't like men, well men don't like you. Don't bother. _

***

EPOV

"Alice, I have never even met her before. I cannot just go live with her."

" Oh Edward don't be so dramatic, you've seen pictures of her and if I recall correctly you called her stunning. Plus, I don't see why not. You guys will get along great. If it doesn't work out move out." Alice gave me her puppy dog look.

"I just got here today and you want me to go meet and stay with a random women. Alice does that sound like me?" Her big blue eyes were melting my heart but I at least had to try to fight it.

"Edward. She has been my best friend for four years now. She is mature, responsible, a little to responsible but you guys will be great for each other. I mean get along great. Trust me, since when have I ever been wrong?"

"Fine Alice. Fine. When do I meet her?"

"Now! We are here!"

I can't believe I was moving in with someone I have never even said one word to. Usually it takes me a long time to actually make a decision about something, this was so unlike me it wasn't even funny. Alice had to basically drag me into the elevator and up to the penthouse suite. The penthouse suite! Who was I living with? I have had good things in life but a single women living in a penthouse suite? What's wrong with her? Alice knocked on the door, there didn't seem to be any movement on the other side so Alice knocked again.

"Okay Alice, I'm not fucking deaf I'm coming!" Oh shit what am I getting myself into. Alice tsked

"Language like that doesn't make a very good first fucking impression. Oh oops, oh well its my brother." Alice was so funny, the things she said always made me laugh.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to swear at…"

She was beautiful, no other words could describe her. Her straight brown hair, that had tints of blonde and red highlights in it. Her big brown eyes, that looked so innocent but had a hint of something that I couldn't quite place in them. She had cute cheeks, I don't know why but I was stuck on her cheeks._ Don't be rude Edward say something. _

"_Sorry. Hello I'm Edward Cullen." I stuck out my hand for her to shake. _

_She took my hand and shook it. Her grip was firm, like she was trying to prove to me that she was superior or something or trying to tell me she is strong. When our hands touched there was this unexplainable feeling, like shocks, or static electricity, like every nerve ending in my body was on edge. Like I said unexplainable. _

"_Hello, I am Isabella Swan. Call me Bella." She quickly jerked her hand away from mine. I knew she felt it too because she looked at her hand after. She inspected it to see if something was different. _

"_Bella, Don't be rude. Can we come in?" Alice looked at Bella and smiled._

"_Oh. Um. Sure." Bella moved to the side to let us in. _

_The apartment was beautiful. Everything was open, there was big glass windows that over looked Seattle. The floors were dark wood and there were white rugs throughout. The walls were white and had framed pictures of blown up magazine covers, and there was shelves with awards on them. Basically to sum everything up everything was amazing and classy. _

"_Oh take your shoes off!" Bella yelled at me. I quickly took my shoes off._

"_Sorry." I said quietly._

"_Mhmm." She rolled her eyes and turned her head. Alice just gave me a pleading look._

"_Bella how about we all sit and talk to get to know each other." Alice said, taking a seat at the white dinning table. _

"_Yea. Okay." Bella came and sat at the head of the table. I just took the safest bet and sat next to Alice._

"_So Edward tell Bella about your self." _


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"Well, I just accepted a job at Seattle General Hospital. I'm twenty five years old. I graduated from Harvard Medical School. I skipped two years in high school because I was smart. What else is there to say?" I looked at Alice and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't be so cryptic Edward. Edward is a pediatric surgeon. He has written two books on medical theory. He is…"

"Okay listen. I don't care. Don't ever walk with shoes on in this house. Try to avoid staining things at all costs. Do not go into my bedroom unless you have a valid reason but even a house fire isn't a valid reason. Fucking Armageddon isn't a valid excuse. Don't go into my bathroom ever. That over there." Bella pointed to a hall closet. "Is the towel closet. Use what ever you want except the white and yellow towels. As you will see when you go in there all towels face fold in. I will do the towels in with my laundry but you can wash your own clothes. I will clean, don't clean unless you made the mess. Like don't vacuum or sweep or do dishes or put them away I will. If you do ever do dishes use five pumps of soap not one more not one less. Lets see. Ah yes, the blinds to the windows only go half up or else the sun gets in here and makes it hot. Don't sit on the couches with clothes that you have worn out in public. I don't know your shower habits but if you don't shower I will kill you. I don't know your dating habits but if you have a girl friend or meet someone you want to bring home don't bring her here, I don't handle sluts well. You understand? I don't like small talk so only talk to me if there is a point. I cook, you can cook for yourself but I like to cook so if you want what I make be here at 8:30pm that's when it is ready." Bella finished and smiled at me, not a real smile but like a sarcastic smile. "Sound good? Oh and never ever fucking touch the pink book on the third shelf of the book case or I will be forced to castrate you."

I just nodded my head very fast. This lady scared the shit out of me. She was like a military officer, except worse. I wasn't easily intimidated but Bella intimidated me. I was not going to last very long here, in fact I am going to start looking for my own place tomorrow. I didn't want to break one of Bella's rules because I was afraid of what might happen. But then again there was something so interesting about her.

"Bella was that necessary? Jesus tone down the bitch about ten notches. Tell Edward about yourself." Alice narrowed her eyes at Bella.

"I am editor and chief of Degree magazine. I am twenty three years old. I graduated for Los Angeles Institute of Design. I have won 'Most Creative Person of Seattle' three years in a row. I love my job and I take it very seriously. I don't like small talk. I don't like the color brown. I try to avoid it. I am very self confident. I will tell you the truth so don't ask me anything if you want a lie." She gave me that sarcastic smile again.

The more Bella talked the more I wanted to hit her. I would never hit a women but it didn't mean I didn't want to. How was I going to live with this monster with a severe case of OCD? I was a doctor and I know a seriously psycho person when I see one and Isabella Swan defiantly was psycho. I mean she had brass knuckles and I could tell she wasn't afraid to use them.

"Bella can I talk to you alone for a quick sec?" Alice said peppily.

"Sure Alice."

***

BPOV

"Bella can I talk to you alone for a quick sec?" She was defiantly pissed

"Sure Alice." I said in a monotone voice. We got up and walked to my office. Not even Alice was allowed in my room.

"Bella! What the fuck! Edward is trying really hard to be okay with this! He is trying to be extremely nice to you and your not giving him the time of day! Just be the Bella I know, the not so mean one. Try to be nice at least I know you can. Don't treat Edward like you treat your assistants because he isn't one of them and he has a very intelligent mind and he doesn't deserve to be treated like you are treating him." Alice was really mad. I have never seen her mad. It shocked me.

"I know I was a bitch but he needs to know that there are rules here." I sat at my desk and started checking my personal e-mails.

Renee- Delete

Charlie- Delete

Jacob- Delete

Renee- Delete

Renee- Delete

Renee- DELETE

"Bella my sketch book is on the table. I am going to leave now and call in two hours I hope you two are on better terms by then. If not I am going to call Renee and give her your address." Alice cocked her perfect little eyebrow at me and a gasped.

"You wouldn't!" I furrowed my eyebrows at her

"Oh I would and I would enjoy every second of your uncomfortable small talk."

"Alice I don't do small talk."

"Well you better start with Edward or Renee is coming next weekend."

"Your evil. I knew there was a reason I was your friend."

"Best friend Bella. Best Friends." Alice hugged me and skipped out of my office. "Two hours!" I heard her call.

***

EPOV

I sat there listening to the two of them talk I couldn't really tell what they were saying I just heard the yelling and then talking. I just sat there awkwardly at the dinning room table looking at the art work on the walls. Five minutes later Alice came skipping out of wherever they were talking.

"Eddie, I'm leaving I will call you in two hours to make sure she hasn't killed you yet." Alice grabbed her bag and her coat and made her way to the door.

"Alice you can't leave me yet. Please. Please don't leave me here alone with her. I don't know her and she kind of scares me.." Alice was coughing and finally pointed to behind me. I slowly turned around to find Bella with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed.

"Don't worry Eddie. I am sure you will be fine. I will bring your crap later. Now be a big boy and make mommy proud." Alice pinched my cheeks and walked out the door. Shit.

I turned around again slowly to meet Bella's intense gaze. She looked pissed and I'm not going to lie I wanted to crawl under a rock. _Stop it Edward. You are Edward Cullen, world famous doctor. Don't let Little Miss Perfect knock you off your pedestal that you deserve to be on. _I'm right. Screw Bella and her 'I'm a bad girl' girl exterior. I'm going to show her that she can't treat me like shit and get away with it.

"Well are you going to show me around? It would be good to know where I am living and where things are." I raised my eyebrows at her, Bella huffed.

"Follow me Edward. This is the kitchen, that's the eating area, that's the living room." She pointed to the three areas in the main room. We started down a hallway. She pointed to the door on the left. "That is my office you can go in there if you would need to." She pointed to the door on the right. "That is my bedroom, never ever go in there or I will kill you, like I said. Believe me I am not kidding." Jesus what is in that room. "That is your room right there." She pointed to the room at the end of the hall.

The room was gorgeous again everything was white. There was a huge king size bed against the back wall, with a huge window behind it. There was a flat screen television and a stereo system. There was a bathroom and a closet that was far to big for my wardrobe. My wardrobe consisted of scrubs and that's pretty much it. I wanted to know what Bella's room looked like if this was just the guest room.

"I don't know how long you are going to be here but you can do what ever you want decoration wise but please don't paint." I looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Did you just say please?" I covered my heart pretending to be shocked, but I wasn't pretending I actually was.

"Whatever." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Any other questions?"

"Where is the washing machine and stuff since I will be doing my own laundry?"

"There is a room off the kitchen that has the washer and dryer in it. I have work to do so please be quiet."

"Sure. Actually I have work to do too."

Bella nodded and left my room. It was weird to think that this was my bedroom. I wasn't moving out tomorrow I changed my mind. Bella was a case I wanted to crack. No women is naturally that bitchy ever. Something probably happened to Miss Swan that made her like this. She was so protective, dominant, independent, picky, do I need to continue. I grabbed my laptop and headed into the living room. I really wish left me with my clothes so I could change out of my jeans. When I walked into the living room and heard Bella talking on the phone.

"Do you think I give a shit about the models well being, I want the pictures perfect. That's what they make hospitals for. Tell her it's to fucking bad she doesn't want to get in the shark tank. Oh really she wants to quit. Tell her we can find skinnier models who respect body image. She is crying now? So fucking what I don't want friends I want great photos. You are my assistant I pay you to do the work I don't want to fucking do that is why you are at that shoot. I swear Jessica if those pictures aren't fucking fabulous your fired. No body else will hire a non college graduate with two kids. Sorry Hun. I got to go I need a massage, book me a appointment with the massage therapist ASAP."

Damn! Bella was ruthless, I mean seriously how can she say that to another human and actually feel good about herself. Ah hah! That's it, she makes people feel like shit to make herself feel better because she feels like shit. But I don't think telling a model that she could find a skinnier model is exactly the best way to go about things. Bella threw her phone on the couch and stomped out of the room. Remind me to never get in her way.

"What!?" Bella was standing in the door way looking at me, I didn't realize I was staring. "Is there a problem."

"No." I walked around and sat on the floor at the coffee table because I was already out in public.

"Good you remembered." Bella nodded her head at me and quickly went back to her work. "How did you get your computer, I thought Alice had to bring it to you later?" Was she talking to me?

"No I had my backpack with me that had my computer and important stuff in it."

"Oh." Bella's phone started ringing again. She looked to see who it was and huffed.

"Hi Alice. No we are fine I haven't killed him yet. No he is not hiding under his bed. He is actually sitting right in front of me. She called you ! What did you say? Alice that is none of your business at all. I don't know why my assistant is calling you asking you to ask me to chill out. I told her to handle some important shit. Alice you are not my mother." Bella's mouth dropped and she quickly hung up the phone. "I cannot believe she said that." Bella looked at me with her mouth still open. I do not know what Alice said but I could see it hurt Bella. Her eyes had sadness in them and it kind of hurt me to see that. It was a strong amount of sadness.

I decided to call Alice and ask what she had said to Bella. I got up and walked into my bedroom, got out my phone and called Alice.

"Hello Eddie."

"Alice. Don't call me that please. What did you say to Bella?"

"What do you mean?" Alice had the ability to be as nasty as Bella.

"You know what I mean, What did you say before Bella hung up on you?"

"She said I am not her mother and I said 'no but I'm the only thing you've got because you scared your own mother out of your life." I could see why that would hurt someone but I didn't know much about Bella. "I know it was mean Edward but sometimes Bella needs to be put back in her place. Sometimes she thinks she is the ruler of the world and she is not. I am coming over there to bring your stuff I will talk to her then." Alice hung up the phone before I could even say anything.

BPOV

I know I can be a bitch but Alice knows how I feel about the relationship between my mother and myself and she knows it hurts me when she says things like that. When Edward left the room I couldn't help myself I started to cry. It's not like I am stone with no feelings at all, even though I don't let my feelings show all the time but they are there. I heard Edward coming down the hallway and I tried desperately to wipe the tears from my eyes but they just kept coming. I would just pretend everything was normal. Edward sat down again on the floor and I could see out of the corner of my eye looking at me.

"Please stop looking at me." I whispered. Edward quickly looked down at his computer.

"Alice is on her way here, she said she wants to talk to you when she gets here." Edward said.

"Fucking fantastic. Just the person I want to talk to." I said mainly to myself.

Edward didn't say anything back he just typed away on his laptop. Edward was so handsome it was so ridiculous and here I am staring at him. I know he noticed I was staring at him because he began to smile. Jesus Bella your going to make his already big ego bigger. I actually don't know if he has a big ego but anyone as hot as he is has a big ego. A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't make a move to go to the door so Edward got up and walked to let whoever it was in. It wasn't Alice because the person didn't do that annoying knock thing.

"Hello. I'm Jasper. Did I come to the right apartment? I am a massage therapist." Jasper? I got off the couch and walked to the door.

"You can set up your stuff in here I will be right back." I went to go get out of my clothes. Oh my god, Edward was going to see me in a towel. My face blushed at the thought, but then again he is a doctor and it's not like he'll see anything. When I came back out Jasper was standing by the table waiting and Edward was talking to Jasper. "Did Jessica send you?"

"Yes she did." Jasper nodded. Jasper was attractive not as attractive as Edward though. He had honey blonde hair that was a little bit longer than Edwards. He had grayish blue eyes, and the perfect jaw line. "Shall we begin." I nodded and laid down on the table.

Jasper began the massage and damn did it feel good. It was one of the best massages I had ever had. I hope Jasper wasn't about to ruin it with small talk because if he did I was probably going to cry. I just wanted a great massage, no talking, no nothing but of coarse I didn't get that when I heard the annoying knock on the door.

"She's here." I said angrily. Edward went and opened the door

"Hi Eddie." Alice sang.

"Alice don't call me Eddie please." Edward said obviously aggravated.

"Oh Bella I didn't know you were going to be getting a massage. And who may I ask are you?" I couldn't see but I assumed she was talking to Jasper.

"Jasper. I would shake your hand but they are oily."

"No you wouldn't because I am paying you for your hands to be on my back." I said annoyed. I heard Edward laugh and that made me smile. Then I heard Alice pull up a chair next to me.

"Bella we need to talk." Alice chirped

"No Alice we don't I have nothing to say to you.."

"Come on Bella. I want to apologize. I know what I said was uncalled for and I shouldn't of said it."

"You're right you shouldn't of but you did." I sighed.

"Oh come on like Isabella Swan doesn't say the wrong thing sometimes." Alice said getting annoyed. I decided not to say anything because I wanted to enjoy my massage. "Right because Isabella Swan is perfect, she never makes any mistakes, she is the epitome of perfect, if she makes a mistake oh my god we better mark the day on the calendar." I sighed, wrapped the towel around me and sat up.

"Alice I didn't say I was perfect."

"No you didn't but you just assume that everyone already knows that." Alice looked at me with sad but angry eyes.

"Um. Let's talk in my office." I did not want to apologize to Alice in front of Edward or Jasper.

"No I want to talk right here."

"We are going to talk in my office." I said glaring at her.

"I am not one of your employees Bella, you can't order me around."

"Fine. Then I have nothing to say."

"Jasper would you like something to drink." Edward was a smart man. I looked at him and silently thanked him.

"Edward don't go anywhere. Bella wants to apologize she just doesn't want to do it in front of anybody, but she is about to. Bella if you want to apologize to me you better do it now or I am leaving." Alice glared at me.

"Like I said. I have nothing to say." Alice huffed. She stood up and slammed the door on her way out.

"Thank you Jasper that was great. Can I make an appointment with you for next week?"

"Of coarse Miss. Swan." He nodded

After Jasper and I set up an appointment or next week he shook my hand and Edward's and left. When it was quiet I was starting to feel the sadness of making Alice sad. I really did feel bad I just don't like to apologize in front of people, it showed weakness and I didn't want Edward to see the weakness in me. I didn't technically have anything to apologize for either it was all Alice, she said the rude thing about my mom, she made me look like the bitch when really it was her. I sighed.

I changed into some sweats and continued on with my work. I found myself not even working just looking at the screen. Edward had been in his room since everybody left, which was fine with me because I wanted to be alone. Three hours later it was 8:00pm and I still hadn't made or even thought about dinner. I wasn't hungry because of Alice and her dramatic ways. At 8:30pm I heard Edward walk into the room.

"I thought you made dinner at 8:30pm." Edward asked with a chuckle.

"Shut the fuck up. It's your sister's fault. She has taken over my mind and I can't concentrate on anything else." Edward came around and sat on the couch. I almost yelled at him until I notice he had changed his clothes. Edward was good at following the rules.

"I think your wrong Bella." Edward said

"Excuse me."

"It's your fault. Alice apologized you just refused to apologize back. You refuse to admit your wrong." What was he saying. "You didn't want yourself to look weak in front of Jasper and I, but by not apologizing you made yourself look weaker. Bella when people don't admit they are wrong it makes people think that they are weak because of the fact that they wont admit they are wrong. Do you get what I am saying?" It was so true. Edward Cullen was correct that is what people think, but I never really looked at it like that before. I just nodded.

"Except you are wrong about one thing Edward."

"And what would I be wrong about?"

"I didn't care what Jasper thought about me." Edward laughed and just shook his head.

"See there you go again. You always point out when someone else is wrong."

I asked Edward if he minded if I ordered Chinese, he was fine with the idea. I never ever made small talk with anyone but I found Edward and I making small talk as we walked to the Chinese restaurant to pick up our food. It wasn't awkward talking to Edward but I would rather not talk to him at all still. I hated telling people about myself so I always found a way so that Edward was the one answering the questions.

"What do you think of me so far?" I asked as we walked back to the apartment. "Honestly." I added

"I think you're a bitch, but I also think that it's an act so people won't think your weak. I think that people fear you and you like that because it makes it easier for you to get what you want. But I think you are also chill and mellow." He was exactly fucking right. Jesus he was a good doctor.

"Holy shit." I laughed

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Pretty much. You're a perceptive Dr. Cullen." Edward laughed

Saturday night was fun, I know Isabella Swan doesn't have fun but I did with Edward. We ate our Chinese food and watched a movie except in the middle of the movie I had to go to sleep because it was 10:00pm. Edward thought it was funny how I had a bedtime and I was twenty three.

Monday morning I woke up. Miserable. Sick. Cold. I had the worst cold ever. My head hurt, my body hurt, my nose hurt. I have never in my life been sick, except once but Alice had been living with me and she took care of me. I didn't know how to take care of myself. I got that feeling in my mouth that you get right before you puke when your whole mouth dries out, then the room started spinning and I knew I was going to hurl. I catapulted myself from my bed and ran to the bathroom. I puked everything I ate yesterday up.

I decided I was in no condition at all to work, if I did go to work I would be in know use to anyone. I quickly called Jessica and told her I was sick so she could cancel all my meetings and reschedule them for sometime next week. She told me that she hoped I felt better and I actually said thank you. It just came out I didn't want to say it but I did. It was because I was sick. I can't take care of myself when I'm sick I get really whiney and cranky and I can't handle the stress. I needed Alice.

"Hello." Alice said quietly

"Ali, I need you. I am sorry I am a bitch I didn't mean to come off like that. I need you to come over. Please." I added quickly

"Okay Bells I forgive you, I will come over."

"Thank you." Jesus there I go again with the thank you shit.

Fifteen minutes later Alice was knocking on my bedroom door. I wanted to go out into the living room but I couldn't get myself to get out of bed. Alice has never been in my bedroom and she knew she wasn't aloud in here.

"Bella come out or I will be forced to come in." I quickly got out of bed dragging my comforter with me. I went to the couch and laid down. "Here take these aspirin it will make your head ache go away and take this cold medicine. I will go make you soup." Alice gave me the two containers of medicine and went into the kitchen.

Before Alice even got back with the soup I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up there was a note on the couch.

_Bella, I had to run and measure a client. I will be back in a few hours, the client lives far away. I am sorry but you're a big girl. The soup is in the microwave and if you get really congested lay upside down. I left you a box of tissues on the table. Feel better honey call me when you wake up. XOXO Ali. _

_I was really congested when I woke up and my head ache was back. I quickly called Alice to assure her I would be fine but she better come back when she was done, she agreed and hung up. I took more cold medicine but this time it unfortunately didn't make me fall asleep. An hour later I was laying upside down on the couch surrounded in tissues. It made my head hurt less laying upside down. Someone shoot me. Please. _


End file.
